


Pandemonium

by Jerzeyanjel



Series: The Claiming of Mickey Milkovich [8]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:57:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1538453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerzeyanjel/pseuds/Jerzeyanjel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey heads back to the Kash and Grab to confront Kash. Mickey's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pandemonium

I know Ian said that Kash wouldn’t say anything but I had to be sure. I couldn’t help the gnawing feeling that kept bubbling up inside me that my dad would find out. I couldn’t let that happen. 

It was an angry fear. I hated my dad, fucking hated him with all I had. But he was still my dad and he could still kill me. 

And honestly I felt fucking stupid. Here I am scared to death that a fucking towelhead was going to spread gossip about my preferring dudes to chicks. 

Ian tried so hard to make me feel better. To make it seem like small beans that Kash walked in on us. But inside I knew it wasn't. And I wasn't sure why.

I paced outside the Kash and Grab wondering what I should do. 

I could go in guns a-blazing, shooting up the fucking place but I could end up shooting Ian and I didn’t want that. 

I could go in and beat up Kash but I could already see the disapproving look on Ian’s face and I didn’t want to see that. 

I chewed on the corner of my finger and stared at the glass doors. No matter what I did I had to do something. Standing out here chewing my fucking finger off was helping no one. 

Night has fallen as I finally make my way across the street, my thoughts becoming more and more troublesome. 

I opened the door with a jangle of the bell and there stood Kash, his back to me. He was arranging produce. I stared at his back for a minute, anger and hatred seething from me. He didn’t turn around. That only pissed me off more. 

“Fucking right you keep your mouth shut,” I say cocky, my full badass personality on display. 

I grab a snickers bar and wait as he turns around. 

“You better keep it shut,” I threaten as he walks around me and behind the counter. 

“You hear me?” I demand staring him in the face. 

His eyes are cold when he finally speaks. “Put the candy back Mickey.” 

I really am such an asshole as I ignore him and bite into the chocolate.

“Mmm that’s sweet.” 

The look he gives me should have me crawling away from him and I applaud him for standing up for himself but at the same time I now know what he’s pissed about. It’s not the candy, it’s not that I steal from him all the time. 

It’s about Ian. 

“I like them sweet,” I comment knowing full well this just pisses Kash off more and good. Ian is mine!

He says something in his own language, like I could fucking understand and turns his back to me. 

“So do you huh?” I taunt him. I sneer at his back and turn away. 

I glance around looking for Ian and I don’t see him. 

“Put it back … now,” Kash repeats. 

It’s then that a gun goes off and a bottle of pasta sauce blows up in front of me. I cover my head as my body jumps from the sound of the shot. 

Holy fucking shit! When did towelhead grow some balls? I ask myself as genuine fear pulses through me.

“Fuck!” I yell before he shoots again, this time into an innocent bag of chips. 

I hear Ian’s voice as potato chips rain down around me, he’s asking Kash what the hell he’s doing. 

“It’s a fucking snickers bar,” I exclaim as he raises the gun again. He’s pointing it right at me and everything goes blank. It’s like slow motion as the gun barrel slides back and then there’s pain. Red hot pain shooting up my thigh, burning through my pants and into my skin. 

“FUCK!” I yell as I hit the floor, my hands automatically going to the point of impact. 

The pain is intense and I want Ian. I want fucking Ian! I almost call out to him but I hear Ian’s shocked curse and he’s at my side. He’s asking me if I’m ok, looking over my wound and trying to calm me down. 

We both look at Kash at the same time and see the anger in his eyes, the coldness in his face. The unmasked jealousy clouding his features. 

“You fucking suck,” I say to Kash as Ian turns back to me. 

“Mick, look at me,” Ian commands and I do. I look deep into his eyes and he’s talking but I can’t hear him. Everything is muffled and turning fuzzy and gray. The only thing I can see in color is Ian with his bright red hair. His cheeks are flushed and he’s frantically talking to me, gesturing about as medics come in. 

My gunshot wound is smarting and the medics are prodding at me. The pain is like a violent pulse but as I stare at Ian it fades. The waves lessening as his face comes closer. They put me on a gurney and I realize gratefully that they must have given me something. 

Ian grabs onto my hand and is holding it tightly as he gets into the ambulance with me. It fills me with warmth and I blink slowly, his face fading in and out. 

God I fucking love you, I think as my world turns black.

**Author's Note:**

> You guys continue to be amazing. I love all the kudos! Keep them coming! They make my fangirl heart squee!


End file.
